For The Love Of Kalos
by Aipom Presents
Summary: A brand new adventure awaits as our hero Ben travels with new friends and Pokémon. But at twenty years of age, will he be able to keep his passion alive and save everyone from disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon X and Y: Enter the Kalos region…

Chapter 1: Bringing back the memories.

Eight years to the day since our hero Ben set off for his very first Pokémon journey, leaving all his family behind, to become the strongest possible trainer and along the way, help with meaningless tasks. It hadn't been to long enough for him to remember all of his roots, his best friend Sean, his brother Matthew, his Uncle Tom had all followed their separate paths. As always, Ben was followed by his trusty Aipom, the pair were inseparable.

At twenty years of age though, Ben was starting to think that maybe it was time for him to settle down from these adventures, he barely got through the last region. He was feeling, drained. Little did Ben realise though, he was just entering his prime.

Ben had arrived in Lumiose city, the biggest city in the entire Kalos region. It was here where Ben had arranged to meet the famous Pokémon researcher, Professor Sycamore. Ben stepped off the train platform and breathed in the fresh Kalos air, he sharply headed for the exit. The bright sunlight shone in Ben's eyes and then he was hit by the size of the city. Ben and Aipom were both confused and clueless where to go. They asked around for directions to the professor's lab, but most in the city were tourists and didn't know themselves. Those who did know spoke in foreign languages which Ben was unfamiliar with.

A good hour had passed and Ben and Aipom were still looking. Not having any money meant they couldn't get a taxi. On an even worse side, nobody in the city wanted to battle, the only thing Ben had going for him, gone. They found a Pokémon centre and aske the nurse Joy for directions; finally, they knew where they were going. Ben and Aipom stood outside the lab.

"This is it Aipom. The real start to our newest Pokémon adventure." Ben and Aipom nodded their heads in agreement and stepped into the laboratory.

"Welcome, trainer… To the Kalos' very own Pokémon lab. I am Professor Sycamore, I'll be here to start you on your journey and any questions you may have." Ben stepped closer for the professor to see his face and figure. "Wait. Surely you are not younger than twelve." Professor Sycamore said in disbelief.

"You're right there professor, I'm Ben, from Pallet town. I believe you know my good friend professor Oak. He sent me here to learn about all of your work, and to even become a stronger trainer."

"Ah yes, I remember now. Old Samuel told me quite a bit about a strong trainer from his humble pallet town. I have something I wish to ask of you."

"What is it professor?" Asked Ben, wondering what Sycamore could possibly want.

"Can we have a battle? A double battle! Yes a double battle would be splendid!" The professor spoke with such passion, as if he himself used to be a trainer.

"Of course we can professor. But I only have one Pokémon so I guess we can't really."

"That's not a problem; I will give you a choice of three. They are the Kalos region's three starter Pokémon. The grass type Chespin. The fire type Fennekin. Or the water type Froakie. I shall give you the one you choose to raise as your own."

"Thank you professor. Hm. Well, first I chose Charmander. Then Chimchar. Then Treecko. Then Totodile. Then Snivey. I guess I should even everything out with my second water type. So I choose you Froakie."

"Very good. I've always been quite fond of Froakie, he reminds me of my father."

"Wow really? That's a great story."

"Yes it is. Anyway. Let's battle!"

"You've asked for it. Aipom, Froakie, I choose you!"

"Fennekin, Chespin, go!"

Our first battle in the Kalos region had finally begun.

"Froakie, use bubble on Fennekin! Aipom, use aerial ace on Chespin!"

Both attacks were super effective on their respective Pokémon; Professor Sycamore was finding it hard to believe that Ben's Pokémon had so much power already.

"Hang on guys we won't lose. Fennekin, use ember on Aipom! Chespin, use absorb on Froakie!"

"I know you guys are way too fast to let that hit you. Dodge it and reply with our last attacks!"

Froakie and Aipom quickly dashed away and replied with their own attacks. Chespin and Fennekin were exhausted and could no longer battle.

"Return you two. You were great. Ben, thank you for such a great battle, I can see Professor Oak was right about you."

"Thank you professor. You're going to have to get better for the next time we battle." Ben laughed. "Where is the first gym I should head to in order to train my guys up?"

"I will have to." Professor Sycamore chuckled. "The first gym is down Route 4 to Santalune City. The gym leader there uses bug type Pokémon just to let you know."

"Thank you professor, I shall head there right away. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"It's no trouble. Allow me to add the Kalos region Pokédex to yours. You should try and learn all you can about the new things to find in Kalos. If I were you, I'd focus on learning about the newly discovered fairy type Pokémon, and my own area of expertise, mega- evolution."

"I shall, and I won't let you down professor."

"I know you won't. Now go! The world of Pokémon a waits!"

Ben turned to leave the lab with his new goal in sight. He thought to quickly stop in at the Pokémon centre to heal his Pokémon and then leave for his training regime. He knew that there were new friends for him to make. More partners for him to fight alongside with. More badges to be won. And most importantly, new knowledge to be gain from battles.

After a quick rest up at the Pokémon centre, Ben found himself staring upon the gate to Route 4 with Aipom and Froakie at his shoulder. Their epic adventure was about to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon X and Y: Enter the Kalos region…

Chapter 2: A new partner.

Walking down the winding path of Route 4, Ben, Aipom and Froakie were all having a great time training and battling other trainers. Froakie had gained a lot of experience from being with a long standing trainer like Ben; he had learned how to make his weaknesses his new strengths, the typical unpredictable style of Ben. Aipom was very happy to be watching Ben and Froakie growing a new partnership and was happy to sit out for a bit. Ben was still happy to use Aipom if he so chose.

As they were traveling down the route, they heard a young woman screaming for help. Ben quickly ran to find her to see her being chased by a horde of Beedrill.

"Quick, go back a safe distance, I'll take care of this!" Ben shouted to her. "Aipom, get in there and use acrobatics on the head Beedrill!" Aipom, as light as a feather, powerfully hit the Beedrill leader, it staggered back while the rest of the Beedrill fled. The opposing Beedrill used poison sting and Aipom became poisoned.

"Aipom, come back. Froakie, it's up to you!" Ben sheltered Aipom in his arms, trying to heal his poisoning. "Use water gun, Froakie!" Froakie shot out his water gun straight into Beedrill's face; it couldn't take anymore and fled from the battle. "Way to go Froakie." Ben's attention quickly turned to the young woman. "Are you okay Miss?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you and your battling that is. Here. This should help your Aipom" The young woman handed Ben an antidote. Ben quickly used it on Aipom, restoring his health.

"Thank you for that, Aipom is really grateful for it. Do you mind if I ask your name?" Ben turned into a gentleman.

"Of course not. My name is Lucy. I'm from Santalune City and was on my way to Lumiose City to get my starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore."

"That's awesome! I'm Ben from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I'm on my way to Santalune City to get my first gym badge. If you know the city, I'd love for you to show me around."

"That sounds like a great idea. Could I join you on your journey? This is my first one and I'm scared in case I get lost, but you same to know a lot about adventuring."

"Of course you can travel with me; I'll show you the ropes to adventuring, even if I'm not that much of an expert. I've relied a lot on other people in the past and I've been doing this for eight years."

"Eight years? How old are you?" Asked Lucy, curiously.

"I'm twenty and hope to be doing this for many more years."

"I'm also twenty! But my mother wouldn't let me leave home until she thought I was stronger enough of a person."

"You seem like a strong person to me. I bet you'll end up taking care of me in the end." Ben laughed. Lucy followed quickly with him.

Lucy led Ben along the route back to Santalune City so he could compete for his first gym badge. After a quick walk, they found themselves in a new atmosphere. It was hot and humid, the ideal environment for bug type Pokémon.

"Professor Sycamore told me that the first gym uses bug type Pokémon, I could have guessed the weather would be like this." Ben stated, wiping some sweat away from his forehead.

"I hate weather like this." Lucy said angrily. "I prefer colder environments. That's one of the reasons I love winter so much.

Ben gave Lucy a funny look. "You're the first girl I've ever heard say that." He said with a puzzled look still on his face, Ben had never met a girl like Lucy before. He was amazed at her. He felt like they had been friends for years but only knowing her for a few hours. She reminded him of his old friend Sean who decided to stay back home in the Kanto region. Ben missed Sean. All his bad puns and awkwardness, it made him feel kind of empty. But Lucy filled that gap, she shared a similarity of bad puns and awkwardness, but that's not really surprising if you've only known someone for a couple of hours.

Ben's attention quickly turned back to Lucy, he had become lost in his thought of his old friend and missed what Lucy had said.

"Ben, are you listening to me?" Lucy screamed in Ben's face. This threw Ben to the floor in defence.

"Wha..? I'm sorry. I was lost in your eyes." Ben said, saving his skin in a strange, yet charming way. Good job Ben. I feel like I don't give Ben enough praise for his ability to think on his feet, I mean, he just saved himself from looking like an idiot and used a pick- up line at the same time, genius.

"Aww Ben, that's sweet, but I know you're just saying that to hide the fact you we're day dreaming." Maybe next time Ben, maybe next time.

Ben and Lucy stood outside of the gym. Ben stared at the door to pump him up for the battle. Lucy wondered what on earth he was doing so just entered the gym, letting the door close behind her. The sound of the door closing snapped Ben out of his trance and he quickly followed after her.

The bright sunshine shone down on the battlefield, tall, narrow trees and low, wide plants surrounded the stage. A true home for bug type Pokémon, a chance to turn the field into an advantage. Ben knelt down and ran his hand through the dirt on the floor. He picked up a handful of dirt and slowly dropped it, grain by grain.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Lucy questioned. Ben threw what dirt remained in his hand at Lucy and proceeded to reply.

"I am preparing for my most important battle of this region: the first gym battle. This battle will decide how my other battles are going to pan out. Whether I win with confidence, or lose with disappointment. It's what every gym leader does." Ben entered a whole new level of weird, not that he wasn't already weird, he walks around with a purple monkey Pokémon on his shoulder all day.

"Every gym leader rubs the ground, picks some of it up, only then to drop it?" As a beginner, Lucy understandably did not know what was going through Ben's mind.

"No. We Pokémon trainers have our own way for preparing to battle. Those who are the experienced battlers, for example gym leaders, will have their own routine of getting ready to battle. My friend Brock taught me that when I was younger and it has stuck with me ever since." Ben walked over to Lucy, put a hand on her shoulder and gently smiled. "If I think like them, I have more than enough confidence that I can beat them." Lucy nodded and smiled back at Ben.

Suddenly, the gym leader's door entered and in stepped a young woman.

"Sorry I'm late; I was taking some pictures of some bug Pokémon to prepare for the battle." Ben looked over to Lucy arrogantly, she laughed at him. "I am Viola, the Santalune City gym leader. Who might you be?"

"You don't know me? Seriously? I stopped Team Rocket with my friend and nobody knows who I am? Every time. I am Ben from the Kanto region." Ben sighed hard.

"I'm sorry. I knew who you were. Professor Sycamore called a few hours ago and told me to expect you. So, shall we battle?"

Ben's eyes lit up.

"Yes. We shall!"

With Ben only moments away from his first gym battle, his confidence at an all new high, his new partner and Aipom will look forward to it, next time.

Please leave a comment if you liked the story, favourite so you don't have to search endlessly for me and stay safe. Peace. Aipom Presents.


End file.
